the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
King Urien
King Urien was the son of King Cole, the ruler of Hen Ogledd. When King Cole died he divided his lands between his sons and Urien became king of Rheged. He fought against the southern king, Arthur Pendragon, but lost and became a vassal king to Arthur. Urien's brother, King Lot of Lothian, married Arthur's sister, Morgause, to maintain peace in the kingdom. Urien was meant to marry Arthur's other sister, Morganna le Fay, but the witch refused and threatened to kill Urien. Despite this, Urien believed that Morgan liked him. Urien went with Arthur into space aboard Camelot to found Space Britain. Description Appearance TBA Personality Urien follows his brother's leadPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Pre-Space Camelot King Cole was the king of Hen Ogledd and when he died he split the kingdoms between his sons. King Urien became king from Rheged and King Lot became king of Lothien. Both brothers refused to accept King Arthur as their liege king and rebelled against him but were both beaten and became Arthur's vassals. To keep the peace, Lot married Arthur's sister Queen Morgause. Urien was supposed to marry Arthur's other sister, Morganna le Fay, but she refused him. Despite the rejection, Urien believed she secretly liked him and still hoped to marry her. Space Camelot: Oranges Main articles: 163 When King Uther, the king of Britannia, died, Merlin the Elder gathered a meeting of the kings of the land to unveil to them the son of Uther - Arthur Pendragon. He had been raised by Sir Ector in secret to keep him safe. Along with Arthur was also his sister, Morganna le Fay, who was likewise raised by Ector. Clarent had been returned to the stone and Arthur had to pull the sword from the stone to prove himself the rightful heir of Uther. When Arthur succeeded in removing the sword, the kings slowly left to consider their options. King Urien was the last to leave and his advisor, Taliesin, remained behind to speak with Merlin. Taliesin questioned the wisdom of letting an ignorant boy become king but Merlin insisted that his time spent under the care of Ector would help him understand the people and become popular amongst them. Merlin also insisted that Arthur would win his own battles and that Merlin himself would be busy with his pupils - Lynne and now MorgannaPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Space Camelot Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain travelled across space until they reached Outpost Finagle where King Arthur, the king of Space Britain, decided they would rest and explore the entertainment stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. An impromptu meeting of kings was held at Mr Kipling's All-You-Can-Eat Bakery, without the knowledge of the king and queen, which Prince Mordred, Arthur's son, attended. The king to hold the most influence there was King Óenegus of Munster, whose daughter, Queen Iseult, was also present. King Mark, Iseult's husband, acted as a counter to his father-in-law's anti-Arthur rhetoric. With them was also King Caradoc, king of Gwent in southern Wales. Queen Guinevere's sister, Princess Guinevak, was there to undermine Guinevere at every opportunity. Arthur's sister, Queen Morgause, was present and with her husband, King Lot, of Hen Ogledd. Finally there was also King Urien, the brother of King Lot. Led by Óenegus, the kings condemn Arthur's made space plans, in particular he accused Arthur of violent conquest and warmongering. King Mark stood up for Arthur, which prompted a comment from Óenegus about his daughter's infidelity to Mark and she stormed out. Guinevak assured Mark he could throw her in a convent and find a new wife. When Óenegus questions why Arthur should be the one to rule over them all, Morgause stood up and verbally lambasted the Irish king. When she almost throws the revered cherry bakewell, everyone shouted for her to put it down and Mordred was especially horrified. She is calmed down by her husband. Guinevak asserts that King Arthur would never back down from his role as king over all, especially while supported by his greatest weakness - his wife, Guinevere. This plans the seeds of trouble in the mind if King Caradoc. Notes Britt's Commentary "King Urien is loosely based on King UrienKing Urien article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian LegendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Monarchs Category:British Characters Category:British Kings Category:Space British Kings Category:Space British Characters